Konrad Aldrech
Konrad Aldrech is the son of Ferdinand, and Agnete Aldrech making him a member of House Aldrech and thus the current Lord of the house, and also the Elector Count of Solland through this birthright. Konrad Aldrech has two siblings in the form of Ulrich, and Alexandra of which his brother was a kind man who was born with great skill in both intelligence and fighting and thus he was seen as a major player in Solland and was elector count briefly before he was killed by the same nobles who killed their father, while his sister Alexandra is a beautiful girl of whom was scarred horribly by an assassination attempt against her but during and following her recovery she would become her brothers greatest supporter. Konrad Aldrech would marry the sole surviving member of House Lechner in the form of Lena Lechner of whom he was at first very brutal towards but after her pregnancy the two have grown closer. With Lena Lechner he has one child in the form of Alexandra Aldrech of whom he named after his sister and while is just a baby at the time of Burning Dreams her birth has served to quiet much of the problems in Solland. Konrad Aldrech was born the second son of his father the previous Elector Count of Solland and thus at the time of his birth he stood as the second in the line of succession behind his elder brother Ulrich Aldrech. Growing up his position as the second heir or the spare son put him in a position where he fell in love with watching the life of the knights that were always around and in this way he dreamed of being a Knight, and squired under a famous Knight of Solland named Ser Robbet of Solland of whom was an extremely well respected knight of whom was lord of the small castle town of Grahlten, and during his initial time with Robbet he grew close to Robbet's son, and daughter. As a powerful future member of the State of Solland Konrad's time in Grahlten would attract many young nobles sent there in order to attempt to gain a relationship with a young man who many nobles saw as a future power broker, and most notable of these would be Janni Villumsen of whom would be sent to Grahlten by her father with the expressed direction of seducing the young Konrad. During this initial time it is clear that Konrad fell deeply in love with Janni, but Janni had been raised from birth to see herself as little more then an agent of her father and thus while she begin to also harbor love for Konrad her feelings for him remained far more controlled then his for hers would become, and as this expanding relationship would continue events back in Sonnefurt where House Villumsen was corrupted by Malflovia and her Sister of the Eternal Flame and thus became an agent of the expanding influence in Austria and with a new goal of destroying House Aldrech Janni would be relayed this new information and begin to pull away from Konrad despite how emotionally attached she had become to him. Several weeks following his knighting his father was assassinated by angry nobles in Solland leaving his brother to take the role of Elector Count, and his brother ruled for several days before he too was killed by the nobles. His younger sister was targeted but managed to survive and lead Konrad to the culprits and when he finally arrived with House Lechner he begin the process of fighting back against the rebels through marshaling a force from House Lechner and moving against the rebels. Sunnhilda Villumsen would be taken alongside the army of Konrad Aldrech as he moved about Solland retaking control of the lands and despite two attempts by Sunnhilda to kill Konrad he protected her and resisted attempts to have her executed. Following the second failed attempt she discovered that her family was rejecting the request for ransom even though Konrad had placed the ransom at a very low amount, and with this discovery Sunnhilda would begin to turn against her family and turn towards Konrad. Konrad would deliver the final blow of the Solland Civil War when he brought battle to the rebels at the Battle of Rohrhoff where the rebels were crushed so much that there was fear they might lose control of Rohrhoff and then perhaps even Sonnefurt, and due to this the rebels would against the wishes of their Austrian allies sue for peace which was negotiated at the Treaty of Hurlach. Crowned the Elector Count after this he took the power at the age of twenty five thus making him very young in comparison to the other Elector Counts of The Empire. History Konrad Aldrech was born the second son of his father the previous Elector Count of Solland and thus at the time of his birth he stood as the second in the line of succession behind his elder brother Ulrich Aldrech. Early History Growing up his position as the second heir or the spare son put him in a position where he fell in love with watching the life of the knights that were always around and in this way he dreamed of being a Knight, and squired under a famous Knight of Solland named Ser Robbet of Solland of whom was an extremely well respected knight of whom was lord of the small castle town of Grahlten, and during his initial time with Robbet he grew close to Robbet's son, and daughter. As a powerful future member of the State of Solland Konrad's time in Grahlten would attract many young nobles sent there in order to attempt to gain a relationship with a young man who many nobles saw as a future power broker, and most notable of these would be Janni Villumsen of whom would be sent to Grahlten by her father with the expressed direction of seducing the young Konrad. Young Love During this initial time it is clear that Konrad fell deeply in love with Janni, but Janni had been raised from birth to see herself as little more then an agent of her father and thus while she begin to also harbor love for Konrad her feelings for him remained far more controlled then his for hers would become, and as this expanding relationship would continue events back in Sonnefurt where House Villumsen was corrupted by Malflovia and her Sister of the Eternal Flame and thus became an agent of the expanding influence in Austria and with a new goal of destroying House Aldrech Janni would be relayed this new information and begin to pull away from Konrad despite how emotionally attached she had become to him. Family Members House Aldrech.png|Ferdinand Aldrech - Father|link=House Aldrech House Aldrech.png|Agnete Aldrech - Mother|link=House Aldrech Alexandra Aldrech.jpg|Alexandra Aldrech - Sister|link=Alexandra Aldrech Lena Lechner Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Lena Lechner - Wife|link=Lena Lechner Relationships Alexandra Aldrech.jpg|Alexandra Aldrech - Best Friend|link=Alexandra Aldrech Lena Lechner Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Lena Lechner - Lover|link=Lena Lechner Janni Villumsen Cover.jpg|Janni Villumsen - Lover|link=Janni Villumsen House Westagaard.png|Anders Westegaard - Rival|link=Anders Westegaard Sunnhilda Villumsen Cover Amazing.jpg|Sunnhilda Villumsen - Friend|link=Sunnhilda Villumsen Solland.jpg|Deitrik Reiten II. - Friend|link=Deitrik Reiten II. House Muuler.png|Trent Muuler - Best Friend|link=Trent Muuler POV Role Children of Sigmar See Also : Children of Sigmar Category:House Aldrech Category:People Category:Human Category:Teuton Category:Elector Count Category:Leader Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:People of Solland